


Are You Enjoying Yourself

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clarke and Octavia once had a thing, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, It's a funny story with lust, Lexa has a reputation, Lexa is confident af, Lingerie Party, Mention of Past Costia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: Clarke is a rising artist, who keeps getting invites to celebrity and exclusives parties. She doesn't care much for them until she gets a hand delivered invite to a Lingerie Party hosted by an unknown person...CEO Lexa Woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I've had sitting on my desktop for the past...I forget when. I’m aware it seems very unfinished, but I Thought I'd mind as well post it just to put it out there. Enjoy!

Her thumb runs over the laced up invitation card. It’s looks like something Victoria’s Secret would send. It came without a return address...or even a postage stamp; hand delivered. Her name was neatly embedded on the front in gold leaf. It was ensured that Clarke herself would get it as it was slid under the door of her very private art studio space. 

 

Over the past year, Clarke’s art has become somewhat of a phenomenon among the rich and famous. Even as herself, she’s gained the title of an artist public figure, befriending celebs left and right without really trying. Clarke was just one of those people that everyone seemed to want to befriend. Thus, ensuring that she’s been invited to a number of exclusive parties, but after the first three she hasn’t felt the need to attend, preferring to focus on her artwork more.... Till this invitation came through.

 

“Who’s hosting?” Raven collapses onto the couch with pint of ice cream, next to Octavia.

 

Her two best friends since the beginning of time and roommates. Each could easily afford to live alone, but they were young - only in their early twenties - and it’s more fun to live together than alone. 

 

 The blonde’s trademark crease between her brows forms as she looks over the card, “Not sure. It doesn’t say.”

 

Octavia leans over and swipes the card for her and Rae to examine, “Well whoever it is, must be someone huge.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve only heard rumors about these types of parties, but I always hoped they were true,” Raven smirks.

 

Clarke quirks her brow, “You seriously want to go to a sex party.”

 

“It’s a _lingerie_ party. Completely different,” O states. “People aren’t having sex on public display. They just, ya know, dress ready for it and mingle,” she shimmies her shoulders a bit.

 

Raven uses her spoon to gesture, “Yeah, hot, famous, rich, people. In their underwear. Sexy underwear. Like model status.”

 

The other two girls just give the Latina a look and she shrugs, spooning another mouthful of ice cream.

 

“So?” O raises her brows with expectancy.

 

“Fine-,” Raven and O start to jump up with triumph, but Clarke’s voice stops them, “ _BUT_ , you have to be on your best behavior. No harassing famous people or acting like a crazed, thirsty fan,” her look is more pointed at Raven, who just rolls her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The trio of girls had hair and make up on point, wearing matching dark trench coats and high heals as they took an uber to the address on the invitation. It led them to an empty laundry mat in a less than busy part of the city, but still a good/safe area. They looked at each other in silence. Octavia shrugged, grabbed the invitation, and strutted inside with the other two following in toe. Towards the back was a bored looking man sitting in a chair in front of a back door, reading an X-men comic. He glanced up at them with a tilted head. He looked like he could take a group of men out, but still had a friendly face that made them feel trusting of him. 

 

O flashed the card at him and he sat up, “I.D.?”

 

Clarke complied and he nodded as he opened the back door. They head through a dark hallway, faint music reverberated through the brick walls, growing louder as they walked further down. They turned a corner and was bet with a boy around their age, standing behind a desk with a heavy, black velvet, curtain behind him. He smiled at the girls.

 

“Welcome, ladies. My name is Miller. May I take your coats and shoes? Phones and any electronic devices that can be used to record are also prohibited. We’ll mark them and keep them till your departure.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Clarke smiles as they hand him their articles of clothing and phones.

 

Raven keeps glancing at him, “Hey, wait. You’re in my engineering class, right? Polis U.”

 

He smiles with a nod, “Yeah. Surprised to see you here. I didn’t know you were friends with the famous Clarke Griffin.”

 

Clarke’s still not used to that and definitely doesn’t consider herself famous no matter how many times she gets stopped in public for an autograph or picture op...or paparazzi. Wanting to change the subject she quickly interjects before Raven can make some smart remark that she can practically see tumbling off the brunette’s lips.

 

“Who’s hosting this?”

 

He just chuckles with a shake of his head, “You’ll find out soon enough. Please, enjoy your night, ladies.”

 

He pulls back the curtain just enough for them to step through.  The lights are low, setting the mood, but it’s also just bright enough for them to see comfortably in the warm glow. It looks like a rather large house than anything. Open floor plan lets everyone flow from room to room with ease. Clean, luxurious furniture is set up everywhere - club style “couches” for groups to sit on and large ottomans for laying on - with waiters floating around with drinks and small foods. In one room there’s an indoor jacuzzi. Clarke notices two dark oak doors labeled ‘bathroom’, no gender marking, and then a few doors down a hall that are ajar - bedrooms for privacy. 

 

The building is  already flowing with very attractive - and _known_ \- people, but it’s not packed; it’s comfortable. 

 

“Holy, shit,” Raven harshly whispers while hitting her two friends without tearing her eyes away from whoever she’s spotted.

 

“Rae, stop. What the hell,” Octavia pushes her hand away with annoyance.

 

“ _Look._ It’s Luna Naeco.”

 

The other two girls follow her line of sight to so undoubtedly spot model girl laughing while talking to a more muscular man that Clarke recognizes as Roan Winters. Roan is also a pretty well known actor and she’s spoken to him a few times. He bought one of her paintings and he’s very polite. 

 

“God, she’s hotter in person,” O mumbles and the other two agree.

 

Maybe Clarke could convince Luna to model for a painting..... _That’s real professional._

 

A clearing of a throat and a sudden silence falling upon the crowd draws the girl’s attention up front and their jaws drop.

 

“Is that...,” O starts.

 

Raven picks up, “Polis Tech, CEO...”

 

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke breathes.

 

Wavy brown hair tossed over tan, tattooed skin, toned muscles, a smirk, the woman only cladded in a Clavin Klein sports bra and briefs, effectively showing off her well-endowed bulge.  She stands with hands clasped behind her back.

 

 _So that’s how she’d look if didn’t wear a suit_ \- Clarke grabs a flute from a passing waiter and sips.

 

O and Rae do the same. Lexa’s cousins, Anya and Lincoln stand by her side in similar fashion. 

 

“Welcome,” green eyes glance over the crowd as a few cheer and clap, “As always, I just want to start the evening thanking you all for coming. For our new guests, I will go over everything.  Over there is the donation table. You are not required, but we do encourage, to donate. Any amount is appreciated. Monty and Harper will happily help you out,” the boy and girl wave with smiles at the table. “Along with them, make sure to thank Miller on your way out and tip them. I plan on sending them through college on this night alone,” she smirks and the crowd laughs, “I know they’re all very cute and attractive, but please refrain, as they are all in committed relationships and not partaking on this side of the event.” Vibrant green eyes find blue amongst the crowd.

 

Clarke stiffens as a moment pauses and Lexa’s jaw shifts mid speech. The CEO laughs a bit before drawing her eyes away and continuing, “As always, I’ve made sure to keep this a safe and comfortable...and _pleasurable_ event. Please, remain respectful. We do not want anyone to end up like Cage,” another laugh, “There is a two drink limit to keep clear consent. We are not responsible for anything that happens outside of these walls. Most of all, enjoy yourself and have fun. Thank you.” She raises her glass and everyone joins in with cheering before the crowd disperses once more. 

 

“Should have known, only playgirl Woods would hold an event like this. Now we know how she donates so much to charity,” Octavia muses.

 

Clarke watches as Lexa is already pulled into a conversation by an attractive brunette. Her smirk seems to be a permanent fixture as she cooly leans against a bar counter top. The brunette keeps a constant line of touches going along the CEO’s tatted arm as she speaks and Lexa replies accordingly.

 

“Her whole family is like this, but I wouldn’t mind cheekbones using me for a night,” Raven stares off at the dirty blonde, who’s conversing with a group with Lincoln; seems more on the business end of things.

 

The dark haired girl nudges the blonde, “Hey, Clarke, if anyone can put Woods in her place, I’d put my bet on you.”

 

Raven instantly snaps her head to her friends, “I still can’t believe you two got it on without me!”

 

“It’s not our fault you weren’t home,” Clarke muses.

 

“Where was I? Why didn’t you call me? Clarke, you know I’ve been practically begging since the end of high school,” she whines.

 

“Sorry, Rae,” Clarke smirks as she pulls Octavia to her. O plays along, an arm resting over the blonde’s shoulder as the other hand runs along the strap of a lacy navy blue bra - it goes well in contrast to blonde locks and lighter blue eyes - in a seductive manner, “It was a one time thing. Right place, right time, kind of thing.” Their noses brush against each other and Clarke feel her friend’s mint scented breath against her lips.

 

Raven groans as they pull away and laugh.

 

“Look,” O leans into them.

 

They glance to side to see watching eyes, the three Woods - spread out through the room - all have their eyes trained on each girl with curiosity and amusement.

 

“Excuse me, I have a man to seduce,” O quirks her brow before strutting off.

 

Clarke hums, “We should mingle. Network.”

 

“Yeah, network. Sure, Griff,” the brunette eyes her friend knowingly before they part.

 

Clarke ends up being pulled into a group conversation by Roan. He introduces her to a few of his actor/model friends, Echo, Ilian, Xander, and... Luna. They all are familiar with her art and give her compliments before asking her more casual questions about life. She can’t help it when her eyes wander... Neither boys match up to Lexa in the bulge department - the only contenders seems to be her cousins - but Luna comes pretty close on body alone. 

 

“You ever paint on someone’s body before,” the model asks with a rasp and it catches Clarke off guard.

 

_She wanted to paint Luna, but painting ON Luna....yes. Hard yes._

 

“I’d be up for the task if you know any volunteers.”

 

_Clarke Griffin has game._

 

Luna eyes her with darkening eyes as the rest of the group is lost in their own conversation. Then the air stills and a voice draws blue eyes to look behind her. _Lexa._

 

“I just wanted to personally greet our new guest,” green eyes lock with blue.

 

The group nods and excuse themselves, but not before telling Clarke that they would have to exchange contact info before they left. Luna gives her a look with trailing touch along her exposed stomach as she walks off. It causes her lungs to falter for a moment.

 

“Lexa Woods,” a tan hand is held out for Clarke to shake.

 

And she does, “Clarke Griffin.”

 

Lexa smiles, “The artist. I’m very fond of your work.”

 

“Are you, now?” A brow quirks.

 

“Yes. I have a few of your pieces in my building and office. Your very...talented. Everyone seems to want to know you.”

 

Blue eyes glance around to see people subtly glancing in their direction and eyeing her.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Clarke?”

 

A shiver runs through her body at the click of her name, but she remains collected, “Yes. Thank you for inviting me. I didn’t know things like this actually existed,” a small laugh and Lexa tilts her head while eyeing the blonde. 

 

Clarke chances a look down only to see Lexa’s member straining hard against the fabric of her form fitting briefs. The words fallout before her mind actually catches them, “And it looks like you’re enjoying yourself. That can’t be comfortable.”

 

Lexa actually laughs as she sits back on an ottoman, legs slightly spread, feet on the ground, hands planted back behind her, abdominal muscles flexed, and she looks up at the blonde with amusement.  The tent is more pronounced in this position and Clarke can practically see the outline of her cock now, length bending against the fabric, unable to fully stand. It makes something stir deep in her and resists the urge to shift her thighs against each other.

 

“I don’t mind as long as it gets taken care of at the end of the night,” green eyes darken, “and it _always_ does. But, yes I’m enjoying myself. I rarely ever get the chance, so I don’t let an opportunity pass when it presents it’s self.”

 

“Well, your reputations definitely proceeds you, Ms. Woods.”

 

“Reputation?”

 

“All the girls are falling over the chance to be with you.”

 

“I don’t see you falling,” a smirk.

 

_She’s good._

 

There it is. The line to get the shiny, new girl to fall for the charming business woman, only to be forgotten after everything is said and done. Clarke shouldn’t have expected anything less, “Cocky, narcissists aren’t really my thing.”

 

Lexa laughs, “Do you really believe everything you read and hear, Clarke. I thought better of you,” she moves to stands, leaning into the blonde, “It wasn’t a line to get you in bed with me. I apologize for letting this conversation turn into something I didn’t intend. I merely came over here to personally welcome you, as I do with all new guests, get to know you a bit, and inform you about the charity. Please don’t let this deter you from enjoying your night with your friends. I will remind you to stay respectful of other guests and stay safe. May we meet again, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa smiles before leaving the stunned blonde.

 

“What the hell just happened...” she mutters as she watches the CEO move on to two other model girls.

 

She’s much more flirty with body language with them. One of the girl’s leans in to her ear - probably whispering something sultry and seductive- while the other girl trails a hand over Lexa’s bare back and her other hand cups over her way-too-hard bulge - Clarke swears she sees it twitch under the hand. Somehow, Lexa keeps her cool demeanor during the whole exchange and a moment later they all disappear into one of the private rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let me get this straight-,” - “There’s nothing straight about this...,” ignored, “You rejected _her_ -,”

 

“And somehow I got rejected!” Clarke groans.

 

“And then she literally got laid by two models right in front of you?”

 

“Well, they went into one of those rooms, but they were groping her and ugh.”

 

“Wow... You couldn’t just let her have her way with you, could you,” Raven muses and Clarke shoots her a glare.

 

“You _like_ her,” O pokes the blonde, who swats her finger away.

 

“Please, she just wants to add another notch on her board and she knows she’d be the first within the stupid famous circle to have me.”

 

Raven nods, “Remember Costia? Most sought after new actress and Lexa had her for a night and then that was it.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I heard she messaged Lexa after, but she never answered and then she was with some new girl in Costa Rica like a few days later.”

 

Clarke frowns at her friends, “Right. No thanks.”

 

* * *

 

A few months go by and Clarke continues on with her artwork. She sells out her third solo show in the heart of NYC. The press was crazy and everyone attended....except the CEO. But Anya and Lincoln paid a visit, gave Clarke a bouquet of flowers, and praised her work before wandering off with Raven and O. It was weird to see how Lexa’s cousins were so different from the CEO herself. They actually were working to get to know Raven and O - to their surprise. Her two friends didn’t even try to pursue them, thinking they were only interested in a one night thing - which they did end up having at the party. They were accepting of a one time thing and never seeing the Woods cousins again, but I guess the feeling wasn’t mutual because here they are....

 

Anya was trying to talk Raven into having dinner with her after the gallery show and Lincoln had brought O a single blue flower and started asking her about her day.

 

It wasn’t till a week after that, did another invitation show up at Clarke’s studio. This time it was hand signed by Lexa herself. Raven and O did not go this time - neither did the cousins - but Clarke showed up with Bellamy. He was safe. They had developed a strong friendship, which sometimes involved benefits, but for the most part they were just very supportive friends. 

 

“Okay. I get it now,” the boy mumbles to Clarke as he spots Lexa across the room.

 

Green eyes find blue with ease, but this time they seem darker; a certain fire burns within them. She figures it has something to do with her being wrapped around Bell’s arm. The pair find Echo and Luna. Bell instantly falls into conversation with Echo about...something or another. She’s not paying attention because Luna is touching her and looking at her with wanting eyes. For a moment she wonders why she’s okay with letting Luna use her for a night and not Lexa.

 

It’s too much thinking for a nearly naked party and she excuses herself to grab a drink from one of the floating waiters.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

She doesn’t have to look to know it’s Lexa. She grabs a flute and sips before turning to the CEO, “My boyfriend is seconds away from taking another girl into one of those rooms?” 

 

She just shrugs, “I don’t judge.”

 

“He’s a friend. Sometimes more.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Clarke’s eyes snap to Lexa’s. She didn’t expect Lexa to be so straight forward.

 

“I think most people here are. Especially of Luna. She’s very attractive, but you’re very desired.”

 

Another sip. “I’m shiny and new. They’re just curious.”

 

“No. You’re... _special._ There’s something different about you, Clarke. Luna doesn’t just chase after anyone.”

 

“And you?”

 

She smiles, “Me? I am simply a host making sure all my guests feel welcomed and comfortable.”

 

Clarke feels a slight irritation pass through her at the answer, “Sure. Whatever you say, Lexa,” she moves to rejoin Luna, but Lexa stops her with a soft voice.

 

“Clarke...” a moment, “Enjoy your night.”

 

“Always do.”

 

Clarke does not end up with Luna.

 

Another month passes and Clarke attends a medical gala at her mother’s hospital. She’s dressed to the nines in a sleek black dress with a small clutch, putting on a sweet face to humor any of her mother’s colleagues  that might feel the need to boast about their ‘impressive’ surgeries and trials... _or whatever._

 

It’s all the same, but she does it because she loves her mom and Abby always wants to brag about her successful, artist daughter. She doesn’t mind that part at all. It’s only when Jaha, the head of Neuro, starts talking about his boat outing with his son the other day does Clarke feel the need to grab a strong drink. Preferably, one with more vodka.

 

“Whiskey and coke, please. Thanks” Clarke’s eyes widen at the calm voice and she turns to see, none other than, Lexa Woods, dressed in full CEO attire.

 

Lexa apparently hasn’t spotted Clarke as she takes her drink and freezes when she turns in Clarke’s direction, “Clarke,” her words get lost for a moment and it makes the blonde ease with a smile, “I didn’t realize you would be here?”

 

“My mother is head of Cardio. I always go to these things. What’s your excuse?”

 

The CEO clears her throat with a nod, finally recovering from her initial shock of Clarke, “I attend numerous amounts of charitable events, which I’m sure you’re aware of since you seem to be up on your media headlines.”

 

Somehow, she feels like that was meant to be an insult and she slightly frowns at the words.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’ve had a rough day.”

 

And just like that, Clarke forgives her, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Oh. No,” she frowns at herself, “I couldn’t bother you with my problems. Plus, I try to keep work separated from my outside life,” she sips her whiskey, “Tell me, how many of your mother’s colleagues have already tried to tell you about their life away from work and made you want to drown yourself with alcohol?”

 

Clarke laughs because it’s too accurate and Lexa looks like she just wants to be anywhere, but here.

 

“You know, when I look at it that way, I see why you spend your free time the way you do.”

 

Lexa hums with a smile, “Of course, it’s always exaggerated by the media.” Her smile falls a bit to something more along the lines of nervousness, “My physical looks and charm seems to have earned me the label of some player, but I’m not that. I enjoy sex as much as the next person, but I don’t just use people. I could give thanks to my ex for that.”

 

“You have an ex?” She didn’t know Lexa was ever actually in a relationship.

 

“Exactly,” she chuckles before sipping once more, “Costia. I’m sure it rings a bell.” It does. “We dated for three years, nearly four. I was going to marry her, but she had other plans. Desires. Lets just say she couldn’t commit and I ended it. Of course, the media caught us at the worst time and started to spin stories, which Costia helped with.”

 

“Wow. I’m sorry. That’s messed up.” 

 

Lexa waves her off, “It’s fine. Really. I’m enjoying the single life and running Polis Tech. We weren’t meant to be and that’s fine, but now that I’ve cleared some of that up. I’m hoping you won’t be so reluctant to spend some time with me? Maybe before, I was trying to be the ever charming and detached host, but... I am interested. In you. Clarke. So....”

 

Green eyes, polite and filled with hope, but still not quite committed in case of rejection. And Clarke is...trying to process everything. But, blue meets green and...

 

A breath.

 

 


	2. Art Talk & No Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally gets a glimpse at who Lexa Woods really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hard to update, lately. Sorry.

A compulsive fix of the cuffs of her sleeves - _that never needed fixing in the first place_ \- and one last twist of her Rolex watch eases Lexa’s nerves for the next thirty seconds....and then she’ll start her compulsive ritual over, once more. The CEO, master of stoicism, doesn’t get rattled very easily, _if ever_ , but this was one of the few situations where her nerves really got the best of her. 

 

She checks the collar of her button up, then her blazer, lastly, the collar of her overcoat. The cold wasn’t helping either. A deep breath and then she pulls open the door to the lively art gallery. Immediately, sounds of conversations and music floods through the air. She takes a few steps in and then pauses, looking around...waiting. But, the conversations carry on, the music keeps playing, and Lexa eases a bit more knowing she’s not the center of attention.

 

She not the center of _anyone’s_ attention, here.

 

Yes, Lexa Woods is known for being wildly confident, owning any room she steps into, but here - _here -_ she owns nothing. She’s not in charge. She hardly knows anything about anything and would probably just embarrass herself if anyone were to strike up a conversation with her. Yes, Lexa Woods is completely out of her element, but at the same time...

 

_It’s exhilarating._

 

She wanders through the room, looking from art piece to art piece. Some she doesn’t understand, some are interesting, some ugly, some pretty, some...take her breath away. Her eyes dart to the artist card.

 

_‘Clarke Griffin’_

 

A smile. She should be so proud. Her eyes look over the artwork once more, taking everything in.

 

_“I am interested. In you. Clarke. So....”_

 

_A breath._

 

_Blue eyes shift around the room with thought, “Uh... I have a show. Three weeks from now. I’ll send the address and we can start there.”_

 

_A small smile spreads across full lips and Lexa gives a small nod, “Okay, then.”_

 

So this is the start.

 

“You made it,” a voice carries from behind her.

 

Lexa turns to find stunned blue eyes. A smile. 

 

“You doubted me?”

 

Clarke is quick, “No! No, I just...never seen you outside of a business or...sexual,” her voice questions, “setting.”

 

The CEO chuckles, “Fair enough. I will admit, I am definitely out of my area of expertise, but...it’s refreshing. I do enjoy art, though, and I should get out more.”

 

Clarke smiles with a tilt of her head, “Well, I’m glad you’re _enjoying yourself,_ ” her eyebrow perks and Lexa’s eyes shift away at the play, “and you do look pretty good in clothes, which is refreshing for _me_.”

“Har, har, Clarke. Hopefully after tonight, you’ll see I’m more than just... _that,_ ” a pause,  “You look stunning, by the way.”

 

Clarke softens at the compliment, “I’m almost finished here. Thankfully, I’m just _in_ the show and not actually hosting it, so give me like, twenty?”

 

“Of course, Clarke,” a smile.

 

Vibrant green watches the blonde run off to talk to a few other people. She finishes making her way around the room, looking at the other works, but never taking her eyes off of Clarke for too long. It’s interesting for Lexa. She’s never seen Clarke work in her element before. Very personable. Everyone around her seems drawn to her energy and it’s impressive. She can only imagine what Clarke looks like when she’s actually creating her art....

 

_Calm yourself._

 

Taking time with Clarke will truly be a challenge, but one she’ll enjoy.

 

* * *

 

For dinner, Lexa takes Clarke to small cafe. The outside is strung up in twinkly lights and the inside has art done by local artists. Everyone here seems to be involved in the creative field and Clarke can only wonder how a stiff CEO like Lexa found such a place.

 

“How?”

 

Okay, so she wonders out loud, but it makes Lexa laugh, nonetheless.

 

“So you like it.”

 

“I love it, but how did you find such a place?”

 

“Clarke Griffin, I am so much more than just Calvin Kleins under a suit,” the blonde laughs, “This place has the best panini.”

 

And Lexa is right. Clarke moans into her sandwich at the taste of heaven. The night is relaxed - surprisingly enough, to Clarke - and the blonde finds herself forgetting who the CEO really is; she’s just talking to Lexa.

Lexa is charming.

Lexa is funny.

Lexa is witty.

Lexa once tied string all through her R.A.’s dorm room as a prank in college.

Lexa’s eyes get wide at the mention of her cousins.

Lexa’s eyes drift off at the mention of her parents.

Lexa likes indie music.

Lexa’s favorite color is blue, specifically, like the ocean.

Lexa hates biking, but loves running.

 

Clarke thinks either way, that’s too much exercise.

 

And at the end of it all, Lexa walks her home - because it’s a nice night out and she only lives a few blocks down. They fall into comfortable conversation and at some point, the air is brisk, and Clarke leans into the side of Lexa, who just smiles. When they arrive outside Clarke’s building door, the artist slows the goodbye, waiting for Lexa to make the classic _end-of-the-date_ move, but...

 

She doesn’t.

 

With a warm smile, she finally says, “Goodnight, Clarke,” and turns to leave.

 

_What kind of bullshit is that?_

 

“That’s it?” She’s stunned.

 

Lexa pauses mid step, hands in her overcoat pockets, with a soft smile, she turns back, “Yes.”

 

At a loss for words, She can only reply with, “Okay.”

 

The CEO settles more in her footing, “Did I not meet your expectations, Clarke?”

 

“No,” and Lexa tilts her head with curious eyes. Clarke expected... _different_. Clarke expected the CEO, so charming, to kiss her with more lust than feeling, to push for more, to seduce Clarke into going up stairs and baring it all. Clarke expected different. “You exceeded them,” she finishes, surprised by her own words.

 

Again, Lexa smiles, “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

A pause and then, finally, Clarke smiles to herself with thought.

 

“I think it’d be wise if you stopped holding your _expectations_ to my reputation, moving forward.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Good. I’ll call you tomorrow, Clarke.”

 

Once more, Lexa turns to leave. And once more, Clarke stops her.

 

“Lexa?”

 

The brunette turns expectantly.

 

“You never actually slept with anyone at your charity events, did you,” and it’s not a question, it’s a realization.

 

A smile, “No. The two girls you saw me with that night... I do nothing more than watch. With consent.”

 

Clarke can’t help the sly smirk that pulls at her lips, “You _watch_. A voyeurist.”

 

They both know the conversation can lead to nowhere good.

 

“Goodnight, Clarke,” finally, Lexa leaves and Clarke lets her, with amusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but hope you liked it. What do we think?


End file.
